In our earlier PCT Application No PCT/US2014/033233 titled “A SYSTEM FOR CAPTURING TRANSMITTING, AND DISPLAYING VOLUMETRIC DATA”, here incorporated by reference in its entirety, a volumetric 3D display was described. This display was based on a reciprocating swept volume arrangement including a reciprocating screen and a rear projection system. As noted in this PCT application, the reciprocation frequency required for such a system is of the order of 20 Hz or preferably higher in order to reduce the apparent flicker to a level suitable for general display and interactive gameplay.
For a large volume display, this implies that the screen must travel through distances or excursions of around 10 cm on the order of 20 times per second. These requirements can place large physical stresses on the drive system for the screen. Furthermore there is the need to ensure that the screen position is synchronized to the projector to ensure that the correct two dimensional (2D) image or slice is being projected for that particular screen position.
There is thus a need to provide a drive system for a volumetric 3D display capable of driving a screen at elevated excursion frequencies to reduce apparent flicker in the 3D display.